New lovers and Old lovers
by SnickersGsr
Summary: Nick's old girlfriend comes back to town and Nick gets torn between her and Sara. R&R. I hope you like it!
1. Telling everyone!

Sara woke up to the sound of glass breaking. She jump out of bed and ran to were the noise came from. It was in the kitchen that she found Nick.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at Nick.

"I'm sorry I woke you baby, I was trying to make you breakfast, then I hit the glass with my elbow" Nick replied.

She smiled up at him and said

"Thanks anyway honey"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around his waist, then started kissing her neck. He moved up to her mouth and put his lips to her mouth then he gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you" Nick said after letting her go.

"I love too, now clean up that mess while I go get ready for work" Sara told him. Then she left him alone in the kitchen.

Sara grabbed her clothes she was wearing for that day, and then she went to the bathroom and got dress.

When Nick was done cleaning up the glass he went to the bedroom. He found Sara ready for work.

"Since I'm already dressed, let's head out" Nick told her.

Sara smiled at him, then asked

"Do you want to leave first today?"

"How about we leave together, in the same car" Nick replied.

"You know what Nick, let's do it I think its time people knew" Sara told him.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Sara replied taking his hand.

Nick smiled, then they went outside and got in Nick's car and drove to work.

"What do you think people will say?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I hope nothing bad" Nick replied.

Sara just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"How Greg's going to react" Sara replied smiling.

"Yeah" Nick snickered.

As they pulled into the Las Vegas Crime lab's parking lot, Sara held her breath.

Nick parked his car and turned to Sara/

"Okay, lets go" Nick said, then he opened his door.

Sara stepped out after him and walked up to him.

"Here we go" Sara said grabbing Nick's hand.

They walked up to the lab hand and hand.

When they stepped into the lab it felt like all eyes where on them. Sara could see people looking at them and whispering.

"I've got idea" Sara whispered to Nick then she let his hand go. He watched as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hey Judy, I need to make an to borrow the intercom for a minute" Sara told her.

Judy raised an eyebrow at her and gave it to her.

"Hello everyone this is Sara Sidle and I need to make a little announcement" Sara said over the intercom.

_She's not_ Nick thought looking at Sara.

"I would like to tell everyone that me and Nick stokes have been dating for almost a year now, thanks for listening" Sara told everyone.

She gave the intercom back to Judy and walked back to Nick.

His mouth was wide open, just like almost everybody else.

"I can't believe you just did that" Nick said laughing a little bit.

"It was easier that way" Sara told him.

He grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall to the break room.

They found Greg, Catherine, and Warrick in there.

"Hey everyone" Nick said letting go of Sara's hand.

"Hey, did we just hear what we think we heard" Greg said.

"Yeah" Sara said walking over to the coffee machine.

"But over intercom?" Catherine asked.

"It was quicker that way" Sara replied.

"Wow"

Was all that anyone could say?

Greg was about to asked something but Grissom walk in and asked

"Nick, Sara can I see you in my office"

"Sure, Griss" Nick said walking out followed by Sara

Greg looked at Catherine and Warrick.

"I hope they don't get in trouble" Greg said.

They nodded in agreement.


	2. The day off

Nick and Sara entered Grissom's office. Grissom walked to his desk and sat down.

"Sit down you two" Grissom told them pointing at the seats in front of his desk.

They exchanged looks, and then sat down.

"What's this all about Grissom?" Sara asked.

"Look you guys, I'm happy for you in all but you can't just being saying that over the intercom" Grissom told them.

"Well I wasn't thinking, sorry" Sara said.

Grissom chuckled then asked,

"How did Greg take it?"

"Really well" Nick laughed.

"Well I hope it works out, now go back to the break room while I get your cases" Grissom said.

They nodded and then they heading back to the break room.

"So how did it go?" Greg asked them when they got back.

"Good, he just said that Sara shouldn't have done that" Nick replied.

"Well I'm happy for you" Greg said to them.

"Us too" Warrick replied.

Nick and Sara smiled, then said thank you.

Grissom came into the break room.

"Hey guys it's kind of a slow night we only have one case, so who wants?" Grissom asked them holding it out.

Catherine grabbed it and said,

"What's the case?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, some kid found a DB when he was riding his bike in the mountains" Grissom replied.

"I guess Warrick and me can take it" Catherine replied.

"OK" Grissom told her, and then he gave it to her.

Catherine and Warrick got up and left the room.

"So what our we suppose to do?" Greg asked.

"I guess take the day off, until something happens" Grissom said, then he went back to his office.

"Okay, let's go Sara" Nick told her as he grabbed her hand. They were about to walk out but the Greg said,

"Where are you guys going?"

Nick turned back around and replied,

"Back home to go back to bed"

"Okay, have a good night" Greg told them as they left.

Nick put his arm around Sara. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Our we really going back to bed?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but were not sleeping" Nick replied.

Sara laughed, then they walked outside to Nick's car.

They were about to get in, when someone yelled,

"Oh my god, Nick Stokes"

Nick turned around and that's when he saw his Ex-Girlfriend, Lisa Thompson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!!!!!!!


End file.
